


Letters to Juliet - From Romeo - Nameless Love Song For Romeo & Juliet

by gungidino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKaga Letters to Juliet AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Letters to Juliet

"Do I fucking know you ?"

"No"

"Then mind your fucking own beeswax and leave us alone"

"Watch your mouth, fucker ! And are you the recipient of my letter ?"

"No, why the hell do I-"

"Then stay the fuck out of my business !!! "


	2. Letter 1: Application letter to Juliet

It was a chaos in Kagami’s head right now.

 

Seriously, how could there were even kids around this place ?

 

A group of young toddlers made a violent stampede from outside to rush into the place, they nearly hit Kagami over. They made tweet tweet chirpings while sticking a pink envelope with silver lamé on the wall. “Oh, signora  Giulietta, vi preghiamo di aiutarci, ci impegniamo noi daremo tutto il nostro cioccolatini e caramelle a voi”.

 

 

…

 

 

Dear Almighty Lord

 

That knocked Kagami out completely. The redhead broke into cold sweats, so kindergarten’s kids could also have this kind of feeling that couldn’t confide in someone in their family … Did he even sound logical just now ? Or it was the sunlight that got him dizzy, maybe … Kagami stared horrifyingly as the children left with excitement that couldn’t be suppressed.

 

A crying man, a hurt heart. A hopeful female teenager, a fluttering heart. One couple, holding each other’s hand and locked the heart-shaped locker on a long fence … An elderly, an old soul yet probably reliving the nostalgic memories as a bright light gleamed in his eyes. Walking to the renowned wall, which hundreds of letters were hung onto, Kagami looked both to the sides as he saw males and females, different people, different expression, yet the purposes of feeling they sought to reach out and grab and hold onto, were the same. They were all writing, writing out for their heart and seeking a reliable mental support. People were in and out non-stoppingly.

 

Up until now, Kagami had had no idea, and specifically suspicious about the reason Alex sent him here for a change of air. If she thought that he, or wanted him to entrust, to invest, even make an all–in gamble of every last bit of his exclusively–belonged–to – the–heart emotion on the table, then there weren’t any words that could use and exploit their function to describe how naive and also desperate to be punched she was. The only woman who was merciless enough to mess with a heartbroken man. Also, due to some goddamn weird force that he had actually listened to her goddamn bullshitting, though knowing too well that she, with a pretty high possibility, might just want to see him being ridiculously miserable.

 

 

[48 hours earlier]

 

 

“Alright, I’ve had enough. Get up, Tiger ! Now ! Out of the bed !!!”, came the holler from Alex

 

He didn’t care

 

“Taiga, I am going to punch you in the gut if you don’t get your ass out of your blanket and bed”, Alex threatened

 

The fluffy white duvet still covered his entire being, not a move was made. Then the pain hit him. In his gut.

 

“Fuck !!! Alex !!!”. “I did warn you, Taiga”

 

Kagami tried to sit up and rubbed his eyes at the same time, right now he was half-naked with only his briefs on his body, the throbbing dull pain in his head made him frown. Too much alcohol at the night before never a good idea in the next morning. Kagami annoyingly grumbled, “What do you want, Alex ?”

 

“I need a new song for ‘Angel Oasis’ ”, the blonde woman replied

 

Kagami rolled his eyes and looked confused, “Didn’t I just wrote twice last week ? What exactly have you done with those two ???”

 

“We sang it”

 

“That’s what you do with a song, I know. Everybody knows. It’s a common knowledge”

 

“I need a new song”, Alex moved her entire weight to the right leg.

 

Kagami eyebrows shot up a curve, “… Did the songs disappoint the audience ?”, sounded a bit nervous

 

“No”, Alex deadpanned

 

“Then the bloody hell is the problem ???”, Kagami asked, a bit upset to his mentor’s unreasonable reaction

 

“I need a new song”. The record repeated and the redhead tried his best to not chase her out of his apartment. Kagami massaged his forehead with two fingers. “Let’s set all the cards on the table, Alex … What. Do you want this time ?”

 

“A new song. That you sing, Taiga”

 

Alex’s sudden attitude changing left Kagami dumbstruck for minutes when his focus returned, along with bitter and sour taste of unpleasantness, and how he hated when it was Alexandra Garcia being the one who stepped on his landmine and digging up old forbidden dust and ash that had been buried for good when he could not even punch her to get her shut up …. Well, technically, he could not beat a black belt karate into a pulp, so it’s a no.

 

“Well, if you want me to sing, I’ll sing my new songs this Friday night”, Kagami refused to understand the meaning behind his mentor’s words, his eyes averted to the window

 

Alex just shook her head and went to sit on the bed besides Kagami, one arm hung over his shoulder. “Hey”, she gently said, “You can’t stay like this for the rest of your life. Me and Tatsuya are worried about you … And forget about that two timer or three timer jerk whom was well-punched by you and me, it’s not worth to mull over and sulk about those trashy, horrible human being”. Taiga snorted, “What’s there to worry about ? I’m Tiger, right ? I’m not that weak … Just’av been out of the mood a bit”

 

“Out of the mood a bit ? Honey, you’ve been like a sick cat, not a tiger !”, Alex exclaimed and cause a light smile on Taiga’s lips. The blonde woman handed an envelope to Taiga, “Here, for you”. Taiga held the thing, looking at Alex questioningly, “Take my advice” she said dearly “I have a friend in Siena who own the greatest villa hotel in the city of love Verona and asked her to put you up; since she’s owned me some pretty big favor, it is all free for you, hon. You go there, enjoy your personal space, relax and let everything go, have a good time for 2,3 months, as long as you need, then come back lively to me, write great, dreamy, romantic love songs that enchant every single female from the age of 8 to 80 till their heart make this fluttering beat for my lounge. How’s that sound, huh ?”

 

Kagami skeptically looked at the ticket had just been taken out from the envelope, letting his eyes wandered from the ticket then to the blonde woman, then back to the ticket again. “…”

 

“So ?”, Alex asked expectedly

 

Taiga sighed, “ … Well … it’s not that it’d hurt much … I guess I can try …”. Alex made a happy squeal and hugged the redhead tightly, Taiga struggled a great deal to escape the dead embracing. “Oh ! And one more thing !”. “What ?”

 

Alex smirked, gave Taiga a small note, _Casa di Giulietta_

 

“Juliet’s House ?”. On the back of the note, a name was written in an elegant, wavy gothic letters, _Rui Leonardo del Monte_

 

The blonde woman nodded, “It would help, trust me. I called him beforehand, you could use some company if you want; Just in case you’ve got bored, you’d be able to help Rui with your most precious gifted present you possess that has made you ‘you’ ”

 

Taiga raised his eyebrows, “And that is … ?”, encouraged Alex to continue

 

Alex smiled warmly, her hand gently touched Taiga’s left-sided chest, “A big, fat, kind, pure and passionate heart”

 

[At present]

 

Kagami had arrived in Siena after 14 hours, the female friend of Alex, Mrs. Ortolani, a nice lady with a family of five, welcomed him hospitably to her hotel, _Amour Ortolani_ , and gave Kagami a Queen suite for him to stay. Everything he needed was all there, whenever Kagami was in dilemma of whether to ask for some help or not, Mrs. Ortolani honestly enthusiastic to offer her support for Kagami. It warmed his heart inside and soothed the wounded scar’s anger. Maybe relaxation was truly what he needed now. And he had been eased with calm for a month before contacting the numbers on the card that was given before.

 

Kagami roamed his hand all over the uneven surface filled with ranges of colored letters, eyes became hazy as he was deep in thoughts. So many feelings were being entrusted, yet to an imaginative character of Sir William Shakespeare, how ironic that was, or how desperate it sounded … or how struggling these were … which was right ? Could this even be called the last hope in darkness ?

 

Kagami had a half-smile to himself, how hollow had he been to lured Alex to her impression of him needing a lifebuoy to drag him out of his shitty mess. _This is a drastic method just like you, Alex_

 

The most important key point, was how far could this light pierce through the darkness and how strong was it to keep a shining spot existing ?

 

“Are you Tiger that Alex mentioned in the phone ?”. A sudden voice shook him out of stupor. Turning back, Kagami saw a man with honey golden eyes and middle-value tanned skin standing 3 feet away, wearing a cream cotton bare neck-shoulder, long sleeve shirt with an old jeans in a pair of ankle-high boots, under the sunlight, two lines of high-light gray hair stood out among strands of russet. His features were strong like people belonged to an Amazon tribe despite the unisex clothes.

 

“It’s hard to tell you’re already in your middle-age”, Kagami uttered, could not hide the admiration, “No wonder Alex like you so much … Rui-san ?”

 

The Amazon-like man gave Kagami an awkward smile, a bit tint of red hue colored his face, “I appreciate the praise. Now let’s get you start to work !”, Rui said excitedly. The elder  male came near, he was a bit shorter than the redhead, then told Kagami to collect the letters with him.

 

“What are we gonna do with these ?”

 

Rui winked cheekily, “You’ll know soon”

 

 

Rui leaded Kagami through the streets of Siena, Tuscany, passing a middle-width alley, Kagami saw a lovely café that decorated with flower trellis and grapevine trellis as he walked, then there was a flower shop with all the feline porcelain doll, on the left corner was an antique library with a beautiful rose garden, coming out to the narrow main street, the smell of baked cakes and pizza spreading around in the air hit his nostrils, a perfume shop was next to a refined motel, some outside landscape coffee shops had their table full with couples.

 

Kagami followed Rui into an old Italian restaurant and to the garden, where Kagami noticed a fresh green dome-shaped entrance with a wooden board carved with golden Italian letters.

 

_Casa di Giulietta_

 

“I supposed Alex told you about this ?”, Rui asked

 

“No. She just gave me the name of this and yours along with the contact info”. Kagami answered while observing his soon-to-be workplace. “But I hope she’s not fucking messing with me”

 

Rui chuckled, “She’s not, I guarantee. I heard a bit, you’re currently in low spirit. If she has recommended you to help me, then you are absolutely fine to do the job”

 

Kagami scoffed and skeptically looked back at the older male, “Let’s face it, Alex is a clever woman, sometimes she’s wicked like a shitty queen, you must’av had a good taste of every last drop of her pranks to be this calm”. Rui laughed happily at the idea. “Ha ! Yes, I suppose so. We all know her too well anyway”

 

They walked through the entrance, up to the stairs and then Kagami entered the room. The fragrance of old, ancient books, the feathery sweetness emitted from the hanging plots of hydrangea and decorating vases of lily, the fresh atmosphere lingered with some mint plants outside the garden delivered by the breeze … For a moment, Kagami wanted to bring his armchair back at home here and sit down and continue his novels. Some small purr came to his ears and Kagami found two adorable felines nudging his jeans and circled around affectionately, he bent down to pick one of them. “Hello~ my sweetheart. Where did you come from ?”, Kagami scratched its fur, more purring from the cat.

 

“That would be Honeydaisy the Boss”, Rui answered “Since she’s always reserving the most comfortable chair around the house”

 

“Honeydaisy ? How sweet that name is~”, the cat meowed happily. Kagami just chuckled, “Baby, I think you should be Honeydaisy the Babe”

 

“And I don’t think Rosybunny the Babe will like that”. That voice was from a short black haired male with his sharp eyes leaning against the door frame. “Hi, the name’s Takao Kazunari, you can call me Ka-chan”, Takao walked to them and offered his hand, Kagami friendly shook it while his other hand carried Honeydaisy, “Kagami Taiga, since you allow me to call you by your first name, Taiga is fine”

 

“Or Tiger”, Rui added, smirked. “Hey !”, Taiga rolled his eyes yet there was no sign of irritation

 

Takao bursted out laughing, “Tiger then !”. Kagami just sighed, “I swear one day I’m gonna strangle Alex to death for that nickname of mine. Why does everyone think Tiger is suitable for me ? It’s not even funny, you know’’

 

“But your name is ‘Taiga’, right ?” the russet haired male refused to stop teasing Kagami

 

Kagami could not do anything but sighed and enthusiastically turned his attention to Honeydaisy, “Is it a Ragamuffin ?”

 

Takao smiled as he picked up the other cat, “Rosybunny here is a male, and Honeydaisy is one female Ragamuffin. He’s gonna be our new member, eh, Ru-chan ?”, the black haired male asked

 

“Yes, Tiger-chan will be our new Juliet’s secretary”, Rui announced and put his arm around Kagami, “and our guard big cat to prevent villains taking over our headquarter~”

 

That got Takao breathless with laughters and Kagami to strongly noted internally in his mind to ask Alex to actually pay her debt to him for the ridiculous nicknaming, totally gonna go for over one hundred grands

 

“Oh, and we’ve got two more members, whom are now out shopping for dinner” Takao chirped, “They’re, well, unique in their own way, he he”

 

Kagami quirked on of his eyebrows, “Should I worry about that ?”

 

“Of course no”, the other two said at the same time

 

…

 

Kagami dropped sweat, he definitely should be worry


End file.
